wEiRD
by Tess 4 5
Summary: Tommy asked Barbara to do him a favour. In fact it was a weird favour, but in the end she agreed to play along.
1. Weird Request

**Author's usual notes and disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and solely own the ideas of _my_ stories and the developments _I've_ let them go through.

Please write a **P** rivate **M** essage if I did something terribly wrong so I can fix it. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

 **Author's note and summary:** Tommy asked Barbara to do him a favour. In fact it was a weird favour, but in the end she agreed to play along.

Enjoy...

* * *

 **.**

 **Weird Request  
**

 **.**

* * *

"No, Sir." She sounded resolute. "That's weird!"

"You have to, Barbara!" He sounded desperate. "Please."

"No."

"But I need you there!"

"No. I know I've already agreed to come with you, but not like this. You can manoeuvre yourself out of this situation on your very own. Sir."

He combed a hand through his hair and asked himself why she would not understand his distress and help him. It only would be one single evening. Unfortunately. And they were close friends. Have been for at least eight years, working together for eleven years, spending so much time with each other on cases, in the office, even in private and not only for the odd pint after work but for several dinners, theatre plays and other events. Exasperated he sighed.

* * *

During the entire morning DI Thomas Lynley had tried to convince Barbara Havers, Detective Sergeant Havers, his partner at the Met, that she should accompany him to an exhibition opening his mother had invited him to but had left him alone later. It was some modern arts exhibition with sound and motion, videos and light shows and such. Although being the dowager countess to the seventh Earl of Asherton, which is in fact rather conservative per se, Lynley's mother loved this modern stuff. When her son had received the news that she would stay in Cornwall due to a bad cold he had decided he would not go there either. Unfortunately his mother had given him some important reasons related to their horse business so Tommy had to appear there anyway. Then he had thought he should ask Barbara and she already had agreed. Another few days later Tommy also had learned that Lady Andrea Priswick would be there too. Gossip had reached his ears that she was out and about again and would definitely try to win him back for her or at least get him under her sheets again. They had had a short relationship once, shortly after his wife Helen had died. In that same time he had tried to ease off his mind with several women before he went to his home in Cornwall and tried the same with too much alcohol. At least three of these women from that disastrous period would be present on this opening and he just would not want to be a victim of these predators. Andrea for example had followed him later on, after their affair, and one could even say she had hunted for him.

That was why he had asked Barbara to pretend she was his lover. It only would be for one evening and she would not even have to dance with him if she would not want to. Only hang at his arm or walk around hand in hand playing his girlfriend.

"It would not be such a bad thing, would it?" Tommy had found himself staring at her while his mind raced around that topic.

Barbara gave a short laugh. "If you've realised it would be easy, or not hard for you to get out of that mud, then you should try it on your own. Then you don't need me there at all. I'm not even overly interested in that sort of events anyway. I'm interested in the art they would be showing. And nothing else." She returned her attention to the computer screen, that way ending this discussion.

"Agh!" Angry about everything Tommy stormed into his office and slammed the door shut.

Pretending to work Barbara only stared at the screen. If she was honest she would love to go to that exhibition with him. She even would love to pretend to be his lover. She would like it very much to walk around playing to be in love with him. It would be a very easy task. She would just have to let down her mask for a couple of hours and nobody would suspect anything. Because she actually was in love with her boss. Very much so and for a very long time. It would be easy showing it for one evening. She only feared her behaviour would be telling too much of her true feelings and that afterwards she would be in deeper torment than before because Lynley would surely just go back to his house and leave her shattered with her unrequited love for him. She could not do it without severe damage, could she.

* * *

"Sergeant Barbara Havers?" It came from the main office door. Barbara looked up. There was a deliveryman with a huge bouquet of flowers. She groaned. The rest of her colleagues, who hopefully had not witnessed details of her quiet conversation with their boss, grinned. Some were openly curious, some, especially Winston, were naughtily smirking.

"Yes. Here. Thank you." Barbara signed the receipt and glanced over to the windows to Tommy's office. He was peeping through the half open blinds. Secretly she rolled her eyes to him but he just smiled and backed away from the pane.

There was a card in the boquet.

 _Dinner at 7, the exhibition opening at 8, a pint at the Paragraph at 10. Please be my dear guest. Tommy_

Barbara deeply sighed. To hell with her objections. It would only be one nice evening at his side, would it.

"Winston, could you do me a favour and put these into a vase? I have to run an errand." Before DC Nkata could have a look at the words on the card Barbara let it slip into her pocket. She grabbed her handbag and started to leave. "And whatever you're about to say about this - shut. up."

Her way led her towards Marks and Sparks. She would find something suitable for tonight. The aftermath of the event would rip off her heart completely and she really did not know why the hell she was doing this at all but she was determined to turn it into an enjoyable night and she would be looking great. When she wandered through the clothing department her eyes fell on something ridiculous and it triggered an idea.

One hour later Winston knocked at Lynley's office door. "Sir? There's a deliveryman for you."

When he was alone again Tommy opened the small package. In it there was a black bow tie with tiny blue police boxes printed on it. It looked weird. Without looking at the sender he knew where this came from. He laughed out loud when he read the note:

 _Ok. I agree. But only if you wear this. No Dr Who bow tie - no Barbara!_

He immediately sent a text message to her mobile:

 _I'm happy to wear it! I'll pick you up at 6:40_

* * *

At 6:39 her doorbell rang. At that time Barbara had been ready for half an hour. Before she opened the door to face her doom she deeply breathed and evened her unfamiliar skirt.

For several blinks they just looked at each other. Tommy was in one of his best dark suits with a light blue shirt matching the colour of the tiny Tardis images on his bow tie. A matching blue pocket square and shiny black shoes completed his appearance. Blue also had been the colour of Barbara's choice after she had spotted that funny piece of cloth for his neck. She had found a dark blue blouse and even some blue court shoes with heels not too high for her to walk in. Her skirt was black, decently but not prudishly long and a bit too tight above certain areas. She covered it with a thin black slop that wafted around her figure.

Barbara swallowed. Her boss' eyes had sized her up and she was not at all used to be looked at like this. Not from him, not from anybody.

"Well..." Tommy said and cleared his throat. He gave her an appreciative smile. "You look stunning. You will be the talk of the event, I guess."

"I hope not, Sir. Shall we?" She grabbed her new handbag, some sort of oversized clutch in black leather, and ushered him away from her doorstep.

"One thing first."

She stopped with a quizzical expression. "What else?"

"Will you please call me Tommy?" While he adjusted his ridiculous bow tie he gave her a disarming smile.

* * *

His eyes were pleading so gently that Barbara almost melted. She inhaled to answer but he was quicker. "Don't object. If we want to appear as a couple it would be odd with you calling me _Sir_ all the time. And it'd be best if you start practising immediately so you're used to it when we arrive in the lion's cage. Barbs."

After a brief moment of shock about his endearment Barbara started to nervously giggle. "Barbs? Seriously? You know you owe me more than just flowers, dinner and a pint after this is over, don't you, Sir? ...Tommy?" Her face was softly flushing.

"You'll have about four hours plus the rest of the night to think about a proper punisment. And I will be happy to oblige." he replied with a broad grin. Hearing his name from her lips had lifted his heart.

Dinner was relaxed. Tommy had picked a restaurant he knew she would like. Italian, not too posh but not too casual either. They had a bottle of red wine with their pizza and so it had become a lot easier to fit into the role of being lovers. When they exited the taxi cab at the museum's main entrance Tommy's hand went straight to hers and they entered as if they had been together for several years. Nobody could see how fast Barbara's heart was running.

* * *

Two speeches were held, champagne was offered, a statue with video screens and speakers was revealed and its cable connected to electricity. It was the finale of the ceremony and the exhibition was opened for the invited guests.

After half an hour wandering around Barbara already had forgotten about the constant proximity to her beloved boss. Some times they held hands, other times he leisurely put his arm around her shoulders and she looped hers around his waist. Only when Tommy nuzzled into her hair while he whispered something disrespectful about one of the quirkier exhibits it sent shivers down Barbara's spine and she only was able to nod in response. She had not even really heard what he had said.

When they turned away from this bizarre object a blonde woman appeared in front of them.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	2. Weird Audience

**Author's note:** I would like to say a big THANK YOU to all those readers who always find the time to leave a comment after they had enjoyed a chapter or a story. All writers, may they be professional or do this just for fun and because their heads bubble over with (sometimes silly) little and bigger ideas, do appreciate seeing that others honor their work. Thank you. You are 5 versus 72! **  
**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **Weird Audience**

 **.**

* * *

"Tommy!" she exclaimed exaggeratedly happy to see him. Despite Barbara being visibly snuggled into his side that tall woman in sky-high heels and a dress so tight and short it was almost inappropriate moved close to Tommy and air-kissed his cheeks. " _So_ nice to see you. How are you?"

Her curious eyes then went straight to Barbara. Her disappointment about another woman in Tommy's arms was not exactly hidden. She had a strange smile plastered in her face.

"Andrea! How are you?" Tommy answered and tightened his grip around Barbara's shoulders. "Barbs, may I introduce you to Lady Priswick? Andrea, this is Barbara Havers." He turned his eyes to Barbara with a beaming grin. "My fiancée."

Briefly Barbara's eyes narrowed. She killed him with one single look. _That_ had not been part of the deal. And she was not pleased at all that she had to play along with it now. Not to mention how he would get himself out of that 'engagement' _after_ this evening was over.

"Oh, call me Andrea, will you. Nice to meet you." The Lady showed a syrupy smile and it did not slip Barbara that she was not offering her hand. In return and in order to give her now superfluously moving right hand something to do Barbara placed it on Tommy's belly and rubbed it gently. It felt soft but also firm. She felt his warmth radiating through his shirt and unless she was not mistaken completely she would say that she felt he had stopped breathing for a second. With satisfaction she watched the impolite Lady's eyes quickly examine the ring on her hand and was glad she had put it on. It was just silver and she had it for aeons so she only could hope that Andrea would not realise that the small zirconia was no real diamond. With surprise Barbara found herself trying to make that woman jealous and it was confusing how good it actually felt that the man at her side seemed to be hers and not Andrea's.

Even though it was only for pretence.

"Yeah, hello. Just call me Barbara." she casually offered.

"I didn't know... Ah, that's so nice." Andrea's voice already annoyed Barbara but the lady did not stop talking. "Have you both danced already? There-"

"No!" That was too quick and too loud so, seeing that Andrea had raised her eyebrows, Barbara added an explanation. "My left foot has just recovered from being broken. Won't risk it so soon." Another lie would not hurt anybody. If she just would not have such a revealing accent. Andrea surely would notice that Barbara was not talking in that posh style the upper class people were. She surely would realise where she came from and after a while would see behind their facade.

"What a pity." the unnerving woman chirped. "There's a nice room with music and lights on the second floor. You must see it. And Tommy - you'll have to do me the favour." There was not much that would have kept her from clinging to his other side.

"I'm afraid, I won't, Andrea." Tommy turned his head to Barbara and looked down to her with soft eyes. "I would not want to dance with any other woman as long as Barbara only would watch."

Before Barbara was able to answer Tommy placed a tender kiss on her forehead. It made her heart skip a beat and it pleasantly tightened her throat so she only grinned. Barbara felt stupid and blushed.

"Ah, those sweet lovebirds!" Andrea laughed the falsest laugh Barbara ever had heard. Parts of her suddenly could very well understand why Tommy needed a woman accompanying him through this evening.

* * *

Andrea did not leave their side for the next time and even was able to tease out details of their relationship. It was easy to tell because over dinner they had agreed on telling the truth about them being working partners for such a long time and becoming friends until they finally had discovered they were more than just that. But the situation, and Tommy's un-brilliant idea with being engaged, forced the false couple to exchange a few more tendernesses than they originally had thought to show. Barbara actually enjoyed it very much. And so did he. Tommy let his hand slide to her hips one or the other moment and Barbara even caressed his cheek once.

Of course that had to happen in the exact moment when Stuart Lafferty, the chief pathologist of the Met, suddenly stood before them.

"Ah, well... look who's here!" he slowly stated and smirked. "DI Lynley and DS Havers. I didn't know you were interested in Electric Arts..."

"Lafferty!" Tommy was baffled for just one second but then reacted quickly. He grabbed Stuart's elbow and turned him away from the women. "Good to see you. Will you please excuse us for a moment, ladies? Lafferty, I've tried to reach you all day. There was something in the PM you've sent me earlier and..."

"Work..." Barbara sighed apologising to Andrea and forced her attention back to the three monitors at the wall. "I still can't get used to it pestering my... our private life. Even here at this extraordinary gorgeous exhibition. What's that piece called, by the way?"

When Lafferty and Lynley were out of earshot Stuart could not help but ask. "Since when are you-?"

Tommy sharply cut him short. "Not at all. And stop grinning, will you." His voice turned serious. "Look, Stuart. I had to come here for reasons. And I needed Barbara at my side because I had to keep that woman off my neck. We're pretending to be engaged. Don't ask, don't mock and please don't give me any reason to knock you off."

"What a pity, Sir." Lafferty still grinned into Tommy's grim face. "It really looked as if it was serious. How come Barb had agreed to this farce?"

Tommy did not understand the question. "Why? She's my friend. Well, yes, I had to talk her into this pretence but I know she understands it and knows that she's doing me a huge favour. So please don't ruin it. I'd never get out of Andrea's claws again."

Lafferty raised his hands in defence. "I'd never ruin it. Just go on flirting with Barb, Sir. Which is what I'll do with that woman, if you agree. Will you introduce me?"

"She's a backstabber, Stuart."

"And I'm married. So what? A little flirt will do me no harm, Sir." Stuart juicily grinned about the DI's slightly disgusted expression.

For the rest of the evening Stuart kept Andrea busy with flirtatious advances. It gave Tommy and Barbara enough space to return to more decent behaviour. In fact there was no big difference to how they usually act. Apart from their close physical proximity of course. They did not give that up. Not even when Tommy met the horse business partners his mother had mentioned and they briefly arranged a few pre-agreements for a meeting later that year. Nobody suspected the couple to be a false one.

* * *

Probably Stuart had had another argument with his wife - they loved and fought each other constantly - so he flirted too intense and drank too much. When it was appropriate for Tommy and Barbara to leave the event the pathologist was rather tipsy.

"Oh, you're already leaving?" He slightly slurred. Then he turned to Andrea who had had one or the other champagne with him. "You know, usually they're not so reserved. When we've recently had a birthday party in the office they stood in the corner for hours. Kissing like teenagers." That was a complete lie.

"Stu!" Barbara blushed and Tommy frowned. Andrea started to giggle like Stuart.

"And they haven't for the entire evening." Stuart went on unperturbed. "Not at all. Come on, you two. Give us the pleasure."

"You're inebriated, Lafferty." Tommy grumbled ignoring the alluring challenge.

"And you're not giving us orders to kiss, Stu." Barbara added.

"Ah, I'm just a bit tipsy. Just go, go, go. Kiss, kiss." He stupidly grinned.

"You're a pest, Lafferty. Come on, Barbs, let's leave." Despite his words he bent down towards Barbara's face and gave her a quick kiss. Their lips brushed twice. It made her almost faint anyway. Her cheeks turned deep red and she looked to the ground.

"I don't like audience." she managed to breathe.

"I'm your friend and not just common audience." Stuart still poked although he also was surprised about what had just happened. "And that wasn't a kiss."

The brief contact with her soft lips had made something with Tommy's insides. She had not slapped his face or kicked his shin and if he was honest she even had felt as if she had responded with a gentle nudge. She even had followed his withdrawing face which had made the second contact possible. Now she avoided his eyes but Tommy kept looking at her until her face went up and her eyes returned to his. It felt as if she called for him to repeat it. She looked as if she was willing him to kiss her again.

With all her heart she wanted him to kiss her again. In fact she wanted him to kiss her properly, even if the whole world was watching.

"Yes. Kiss. Now." Stuart Lafferty really could be a pest sometimes.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	3. Weird Romance

**.**

 **Weird Romance  
**

 **.**

* * *

Yes, Stuart Lafferty really could be a pest sometimes.

But the couple obviously did not hear him anyway. Their eyes were locked and their faces were drawn together. Involuntarily Barbara cupped his cheek with her hand when she felt the soft touch of his fingers on her waist. In his eyes was a glowing Barbara never had seen before and it made her shiver in pleased surprise. The fondly longing look she gave him in return let a warm sensation rush through his veins. When their lips met again their eyes still were open but it was only for a moment. Then they gently kissed with closed eyes. Lips lingered, then moved. Hands and arms loosely held the other one's body, then they tightened their grip. Tongues felt for entry, then they slowly twisted.

Open-mouthed Stuart gaped at them and held his breath. "Finally." he exclaimed.

Out of breath Tommy and Barbara ended their encounter.

"Stuart is an idiot." Barbara murmured with a sheepish smile.

"Completely." The broad grin on Tommy's face could not be wiped away. "Let's finally leave."

They nodded their good bye and hurried away. Stuart downed his champagne in one go. He still was gobsmacked for several minutes. He never would have expected _that_.

* * *

Outside the museum the couple did not say much.

"We're out of sight." Barbara stated on their way to the taxi rank. "We could..."

"Hm? Oh, yes, yes..." Tommy murmured absentminded. The kiss had been enjoyable and both only let go of each other's hand reluctantly. "Sure. We don't have to..." They reached a cab. "Still fancy a pint?" he asked.

Barbara only nodded without looking at him.

"Barbara, this wasn't..." he stammered. "I didn't mean to... Although..." Barbara had never seen him so speechless.

"Yes, I enjoyed it too." she quietly said, gave him a brief shy look and quickly entered the car. He would not have to see her face blushing again.

Their pretence was over. There was no more need to fake being a couple. The look he had given her and the kiss they had exchanged would be secured in her memory for ever. He may have seen it as a part of their show but she had meant every single moment, every single caress by heart. But the hope that had risen after the short tender moment near the end had to be suppressed.

Tommy kept standing outside for a couple of moments. He tried to process what she just had said. He still was under the influence of their kiss. Could there be hope? It had felt so real he would not want to miss a second. He deeply breathed before he climbed into the seat next to his Sergeant and gave the direction to the driver without thinking about it.

"Chalk Farm."

This was the ultimate end to it all; Barbara knew it. If they would have a pint to end the day they obviously would not go to the Paragraph which was near his home in Belgravia. Next to her flat in Chalk Farm instead, where they now were heading to, there only was the King's Arms. It was the place where they always had their usual pint when he was bringing her home. And surely he only would bring her home now. Maybe a quick pint but definitely not more. Barbara forced herself to not try to interpret anything more than false play into the kiss he had given her. It was just a part of their weird pretence. A way to keep that blonde woman from chasing him. She never should have agreed on this stupid farce. Barbara had known it from the start that it would leave her hurt.

Eventually Tommy's voice shook her out of her reverie.

* * *

"You enjoyed it?" he asked out of the blue. His voice trembled between disbelief, hope and uncertainty. When Barbara looked at him she saw big eyes full of hope. It could not be true. She slightly shook her head but then she nodded positively answering his question. "So did I." Tommy murmured and turned his head to watch the street lights flashing by the car in the twilight of the evening. He could not stand her look for much longer or he would have slid over and kissed her again. "Very much so." he sighed.

Barbara looked out of the window on the other side. After three minutes of silence she felt his fingers on the seat accidentally touching hers in a curve of the street. But Tommy quickly withdraw his hand. Three more minutes later, a lump had to be cleared off her throat first, Barbara asked "So, we're not going to have a pint at the Paragraph?"

Tommy heard the deep disappointment in her voice. "Excuse me, driver?" he addressed the man in the front.

"Mh?" the man grunted.

"A change of plans. To Belgravia please."

"M-hm... As you request, m'lord." the driver muttered with a raised eyebrow towards the rear mirror.

"Better?" Tommy gave Barbara a smile.

She shrugged. "The King's Arms would have been okay. I just thought..." _...this way now you will be able to scoop me in your arms and carry me home to your place after that pint._ Shrugging again she kept on staring at him. She could not tell him that, could she.

He gave her a lopsided smile and resisted the urge to turn his secret-telling eyes from hers. "I just didn't want to..." _...impose on you to have that pint so close to my home where I would love to continue with another kiss._ He also shrugged. He could not simply say that to her, could he.

Both were oblivious to themselves properly holding hands now. Both also were oblivious to the car already having stopped in front of the pub until the driver loudly harrumphed. "We're there, Sir. Ma'am."

Embarrassed eyes flicked away, nervous fingers entangled. Tommy quickly paid, then they climbed out of the car. It still was quite warm so the door to the pub and a couple of windows were open. Lights shone onto the walkway and crowds of people could be heard making a noise inside. In unison Barbara and Tommy hesitated in front of the two steps up to the entry. They both wanted to be alone with each other, their eyes openly told.

* * *

"I have a six-pack of ale in my fridge." he suggested.

Barbara nodded. "Let's walk." In a bold moment she opened his bow tie. "Oh, and please take off this weird thing."

She cautiously grinned at him when her withdrawing fingers briefly slid down his chest and he fondly smiled at her, failing to grab her hand and keep it above his heart. Just for a moment she thought he would bend down and kiss her, pull her into his arms and encircle her with the love she thought she was able to see in his eyes. And he actually was about to do just that but when he hesitated one breath too long Barbara took a step backwards, chided herself of being stupid and halfway turned away from him. "Let's walk." she quietly repeated. Tommy was sure he heard disappointment in her voice.

The air was fresh but not cold. The sky was not yet dark but already dotted with a few faintly glowing stars. They walked close next to each other. It was only moments until their hands found together again on their very own. It was a strange but wonderful feeling and confusingly comfortable for both.

"For a wonder I've actually enjoyed the opening." Barbara was the first to speak after she had regained her composure. It had taken her a while to start breathing even again. "Even though I could have done without that... umm..."

"Bitch?" Grinning Tommy gave her the right word she was looking for. It made Barbara chuckle.

"Yes. Bitch." She laughed. "I still can't fathom why on earth you have such a weird taste in women."

"Well, that... _relationship_... was long ago. I was lonely. Desperate... Shattered?" Tommy looked down the street they were walking. "You know, I'm not exactly proud of my behaviour after Helen had died. At that point I just needed a warm female body telling me that I'm still alive."

The conversation paused for a couple of yards.

"You're alive." Barbara then quietly said. He squeezed her hand in response. For a while they only hung after their own thoughts.

* * *

They walked slowly. They did not want to reach his house too soon. This stroll was too pleasurable.

"And I don't think you're weird." Tommy murmured.

She laughed out loud. "Oh, I _am_. I guess I'm the most weird person of the world. Just not weird in the way this woman is. But definitely differently weird." Barbara tried hard to ignore what his words could have implied. She knew he definitely had not meant what she hoped he had. "Just think of that Dr Who bow tie."

"You don't understand." Tommy sighed. Then he stopped walking. His house already was in sight.

Barbara swallowed. She understood him very well. "I think I do, Sir, but..."

"There is no but. Wasn't this a wonderful evening?"

"Yes." She sounded resolute for a moment before her voice turned weak again. "Yes, it was, but-"

"No!" He sounded desperate. "There _is_ no but. I... I admit this was a weird request I had. And it turned out to be a strange event. Strange but so wonderful. Oh yes, it was a completely weird evening at the museum. But I've enjoyed it so much and I actually don't want it to come to an end. I don't want _this_ to come to an end. Not at all."

"Sir..." Suddenly them holding hands and standing there seemed to be awkward.

"Don't start calling me Sir again. I'm _Tommy_." He tilted his head, slightly bending down, the way she had come to love even though it was a bit patronising. Playfully patronising if he did it like now. "And don't say I have a weird taste in women. You _are_ not weird!"

His eyes looked pleading, begging her to understand, beseeching her to admit what he thought they _both_ felt for each other.

"Tommy..." Barbara's eyes went to their feet. "Can't we just..."

"Be friends?" he exclaimed almost forlorn. His eyes looked around before he returned them to hers. He looked more determined than ever. "We _are_ friends already. And there's more, isn't it?"

"Can't we just go to yours?" Her face turned back to his with a shy smile. It even was a bit cheeky, he would say. Barbara deeply inhaled and held his gaze. "I don't like audience."

His face lit up. He understood. "You _are_ weird." Tommy only hesitated for another second before he crushed his lips on hers. Barbara did not object. Their kiss was wild and together they stumbled against the fence in her back. They were severely out of breath when they parted. Panting he looked at her with the happiest, the most loving grin. "And I absolutely don't care if the whole world was watching."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	4. Weird Escape

**A/N:** Some asked for an additional chapter I should name _Weird Sex_. Well... no. But I have thought about how it could go on and it turned into a slightly longer sequel. We're all grown-ups so this is still T-rated but partly _a bit_ juicier and explicit. Still weird of course. What else can I say but enjoy...

* * *

 **.**

 **Weird Escape**

 **.**

* * *

They had played being a couple throughout the evening. Tommy even had introduced Barbara as his fiancée. Then they realised not only that their fake was no real fake but they both had discovered and admitted they really loved each other. Now they stood kissing against an ornate fence gracing the front of one of those posh Belgravia townhouses, ignoring the world and oblivious to a wrinkly curler framed face looking at them through small golden glasses with a spectacle chain dangling from it. The person to whom the face belonged was hardly hiding her curiosity behind the curtains.

Desire washed over the couple and the love they secretly had felt for each other for years broke free. It finally had found a way through a crack in the thoroughly built dam until the last bit of it collapsed completely. Indecently they snogged like teenagers. Their lips twisted, their teeth clattered, and with no shame at all Tommy pressed his groin into Barbara's belly until she started to give away little sounds of pleasure.

"Good evening, Lord Asherton." The amused voice did not make them part at all. They may not have heard her anyway.

"Yiff, yiff, yiff!" Only the tiny dog's bark let them let go of each other reluctantly. "Yiff, yiff!"

"Oh, Tricki, shush! It's just Tommy." the mistress of the dog chuckled. Finally Lord Asherton turned. Barbara felt smashed and caught and she blushed from her head to her toes. Fortunately by now the lights had turned darker but she tried to hide behind Tommy's back anyway. Unperturbed the fine lady already had walked past them when he eventually had found his ability to speak again.

"Err..." he muttered. "Well, good evening, Mrs Pumphrey."

"And what a nice evening it is." she sweetly replied without looking back. "Enjoy it, young folk, enjoy it!"

When she opened the door to her house she looked back seeing Tommy and Barbara already sticking their heads together again and whispering. She smiled. It had been long overdue to see him being happy and that it was his nice colleague Ms Havers pleased her all the more. She had suspected there was something building up between them. For being just working partners she had seen them together in private too often.

"That was the dear Mrs Pumphrey, my neighbour next door." Tommy explained whispering into Barbara's ear when he cuddled closer back into her embrace. "And the most spoilt Pekinese I've ever had the pleasure to sit for one afternoon."

"This is embarrassing, Tommy." Barbara murmured but despite her repulsing words she let her head fall into her nape relaxed when he softly started to nibble at her neck. "I bet they're all watching us."

"Like I said, Barbs: I don't care if the whole world was watching."

"Like _I_ said..." she whispered into the night sky with closed eyes. "Can't we just go to yours?"

As if on cue raindrops fell into her face. They had not recognised the clouds gathering in the sky above them. A light summer rain started. For a couple of moments Barbara simply enjoyed the cool drops on her flushed skin before the rain turned heavier. In the distance the rumbles of thunder could be heard. "And it's started to rain." she said.

Tommy made a step back and happily laughed. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

"Run, you clever girl!" he requested. And they ran. The rain had increased in seconds. Big drops fell down on them.

* * *

When they had reached his home and had entered his house just in time before it started to rain cats and dogs they almost were soaked to the skin. Tommy's entrance hall was filled with laughter as they tumbled through the door. He pulled Barbara into an embrace and together they twirled around in joy.

"Barbara, my sweet Barbara!" he rejoiced. In their enthusiasm the couple crashed into the telephone table but it only added to their joy and excitement.

"And here I am thinking _I_ am weird." she laughed seeking for a safe stance with her hand on the wall. She took off her slop that was not at all wafting anymore since it was wet and heavy from the rain.

"You're wet." Tommy stated the obvious. He carefully placed his suit jacket on a coat hanger.

"Oh, hell, yes, I am." Barbara replied giving him an innocent look. But her eyes quickly widened when she realised what she just had said. She had to divert her flushing face to somewhere else than his hungry glare.

Unable to keep holding it she let the slop drop to the ground. Tommy had pushed her against the wall with his hips and furiously kissed her. She immediately responded. Barbara looped one arm around his neck and buried the other hand in the hair above his ear. She could feel the nice bulge pressing into her belly and involuntarily moved her groin against his.

"Oh, good heavens, Barbara." she felt his lips whispering onto her auricle. She placed kisses somewhere into his hair. His skilled fingers rucked up her skirt. For once in her life she was glad she was not wearing trousers today. She also should have gone without her knickers. This irritatingly cheeky thought alone sent a shiver down her back. With closed eyes Tommy kissed her face searching for her lips until he found them again. Eagerly she opened her mouth to let him in. His hand on her thigh burnt additional pleasant thrills towards her abdomen where she knew she was as wet as she was on the outside. His tongue fought with hers for dominance and she willingly gave it up.

"Oh, yes, Tom." she moaned when he set her lips free again. Tommy was moving his tongue across her throat. Her head bumped into the wall behind her when he grabbed her knee and lifted one of her legs. Although he did not hold it there but slid his spread fingers across her thigh Barbara hooked the leg around his. The inner side of it rubbed softly across the fine cloth of his trousers.

* * *

He gently bit into her collarbone. "I want to make-"

RRRINGGG! It was his landline telephone.

Tommy only briefly hesitated. "-love to you right here and-"

RRRINGGG! It stood on the small table behind his back.

Tommy groaned. Barbara tried to ignore the phone and rubbed herself against his pelvis. "-right now."

RRRINGGG! It would not stop.

"Whoever it is." Tommy whispered. "They have to wait."

Moans accompanied their next deep kiss. And the ringing.

CLICK - CRRCK - _"Belgravia 385. Lynley, Asherton. Please leave a message."_ \- BEEP - CRRRCK

"Oh, no..." the man to whom that number belonged sighed into the crook of Barbara's neck. She still had her eyes closed but somehow their concentration was more and more focussing on the answer machine already.

 _"Tommy! This is Daze."_ his mother's voice was heard. He cursed loudly. _"I thought you'd be home by now. Well, anyway..."_

How could she know what happened on this side of the line. For a few minutes Daze talked. She asked if he had enjoyed the event and how it had gone with the business partners and then she actually talked about the bad weather in Cornwall and told the answer machine about how she felt with her cold.

"This is disturbing." Barbara completely had been ripped from her bliss by Lady Asherton's voice.

"Just ignore her." Tommy still tried to keep up the tension that had built between them while he had shoved her up against the wall. But it was without success.

"I can't." Barbara mewled. "This is weird!"

"She can't hear us."

"But I can hear _her_. Please..." She lowered her left foot back to the ground. With deep disappointment Tommy watched her rearranging her skirt. "I need something to drink."

Only when they entered the kitchen his mother finally had hung up.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	5. Weird Contact

Hello **guest** **reviewer**! Thank you for your comment. I just love it ;-)

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to all reviewers of course! I see impatience...

* * *

 **.**

 **Weird Contact**

 **.**

* * *

"She won't be pleased to hear who kept you busy." Barbara chuckled. "And how."

"Ah, she'll get over it." Tommy opened the fridge. "By the way, she really likes you. IPA or lager?"

He opened their bottles and they took a sip straight from it. Barbara was perched against his kitchen counter and he leaned against the closed fridge door. In silence they watched each other and smiled a contented smile. Their smile turned into a juicy grin that told each other that they were both thinking about what had just happened in the hall. The grin turned into an even broader grin until they both snorted into laughter.

"Come here!" Barbara placed her bottle next to her and opened her arms to him.

"I have to admit this was a bit strange." Tommy whispered onto her lips before they kissed again. "But I still want you."

"And I want you!" Barbara lifted her hips up to his to emphasise how much she wanted him. Soon they intensely snogged in the bright lights of the functional kitchen illumination.

"Right here!" she boldly whispered. "I've never done it on a kitchen table."

"Actually this is a wor-"

"Ah, shut up!" With strong hands she pulled his head back down to her so she could reach his lips. After a while her skirt was rucked up her thighs again and she moaned impatiently while she fidgeted with his bloody insubordinate belt. Then Tommy lifted her onto the worktop and stood between her legs which gave her more space to open the zipper of his trousers. She hooked her feet into the hollows of his knees thus making it impossible for him to back off.

"I should take off my shoes first. I wouldn't want to-"

CRACK CHINK

"Oh, fuck!" Clumsily they had fidgeted and lunged so one of them, probably Barbara who finally had swooshed the belt from its loops, had wiped the bottle off the counter. It had fallen to the ground with a big noise. Shards were spread across the floor now. Barbara nervously chuckled and looked at the Italian tiles. "I'm really not experienced in making love at weird places. It seems all this is ill-fated."

"Not at all." Tommy objected watching the mess. "But unfortunately I have to tidy that up before any of us will get severely injured. Be careful. You just take my beer and move to the lounge. I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

Sipping at the bottle Barbara listened to the sounds of Tommy cleaning up for several minutes. She stared at the black screen of his TV. Although she felt strange about all that had happened during the evening and more so after the event it was strangely comfortable sitting here and knowing that the man she loved and who reciprocated her love would be there in a bit, hopefully to continue what they had started. A small smile full of pleasant anticipation played in the corners of her lips but she frowned when she thought about what it all meant. What it could mean. For her, for them, for their future. There still were some doubts and fears but she felt surprisingly safe with Tommy. She only could hope his feelings for her were as deep as hers were for him. Then even her general inexperience in matters concerning love, especially physical love, would mean nothing, she knew. If he only would not expect too much after what they already had tried. Making out was one thing, making love a completely different matter. The interrupted outbreaks of desire earlier were quite unusual for her but Barbara thought she had acted the right way. In fact she only had followed her instincts which she thought had turned out to be not too bad.

"A penny for your thoughts, my dear..." When she looked up she saw Tommy standing in the doorframe with a new bottle of beer. He had opened the top two buttons of his shirt and now let his cufflinks drop into a bowl on the drawer cabinet next to the door. Barbara slightly blushed when he shoved her shoes into one corner with his bare feet. Entering his lounge she carelessly had discarded them. His shoes surely were neatly placed somewhere in the entrance hall.

But he looked not too reputable. Tommy had not cared to rearrange the shirt back into his waistband after Barbara had pulled it off from it in the kitchen a few moments ago. Seeing her smiling at him he moved closer. He gave her an encouraging nod. Barbara opted for the truth.

"I'm just thinking about how weird this is. And I'm racking my brain how I should go on." She gave him a lopsided grin. "You know I'm not nearly as skilled as you are. I'm... Well, let's say, I'm still a bit inexperienced in lovemaking."

"I must say it really didn't feel that way so far." Tommy sat down right next to her and already was so close she could hear his breaths. "According to what you did to me at that fence outside." He kissed her neck. "Or in the hallway." He kissed her earlobe. "And in the kitchen." He gently bit her earlobe. "Will it soothe you when I tell you that I'm also inexperienced?" Barbara gave a short laugh. His hand slid across her belly and she involuntarily snuggled closer into his side. The tip of his tongue traced the outlines of her auricle. "I'm very inexperienced in making love to you, but I will try and do my best."

* * *

"You've had so many-" His lips sealed hers.

"Not _so_ many and none of them was you!" With delight Tommy felt Barbara's hand sneaking across his upper arm to his shoulder.

"But-"

"Will you stop now?" Tommy growled. Quickly he turned his body and placed one knee between Barbara's legs. Even if she would have wanted to give more objections she would not have been able. His tongue had invaded her mouth again and his body pressed onto hers. He straddled her thigh and she could feel him rubbing himself onto her. The pressure of his lips on hers was forcing her head onto the backrest of his sofa. The gentle possessiveness of his desirous assault was thrilling. Tommy wanted her.

And she wanted him.

After Barbara had opened the rest of the buttons of his shirt she could feel him wriggling out of it without setting her lips free. It fell on the ground somewhere. Her impatient fingers were already searching for the button and zipper of his trousers. She was unable to keep herself from showing Tommy how much she wanted him.

"Love me. Here and now!" she moaned between kisses. The man above her made it easy to simply follow every instinctive stimulus. He opened her blouse faster than she had thought possible so when his hands suddenly caressed the naked skin on her waist Barbara sucked in some air. His fingers were warm but she had not expected the touch.

Because Barbara had slid down on the sofa her skirt already was indecently askew so now there was only his clothes between her legs and his. Deep restricted breaths tickled her throat while she tried to open his zipper. She could not see it but Tommy's desire could be felt under her fingers. She did not avoid the touch. She even let her knuckles slide up and down the hard bulge.

It made Tommy groan. He let go of her for a few seconds and less than four seconds later returned to her body with bare thighs. Barbara did not care how he had managed to get off the trousers so quickly, nor would she want to know where he had placed the fine cloth. Her skirt meanwhile was rucked up to her hips completely so their naked legs touched and it made her breath stop for a second. The feel of his skin on hers was wonderful but it did not slip her attention that he still had his boxers on. She would have to take care of that soon, she thought while their hungry kiss brought their bodies deeper into the cushions. Her hands were everywhere on his naked chest.

* * *

Full bodied rubbing the most of his parts onto her Tommy placed a line of kisses across Barbara's throat and cleavage. He was not exactly proud of it but it came in handy that he had seen a few bras in his life. Now he knew with one look that hers would open in the front. He did that with his teeth and was rewarded with a pleased hiss of breath coming from her lips. When he finally kissed the hardened bud Barbara loudly sighed. Her fingers dug into his back. It made Tommy wonder how she will react later on when-

WHOOOOO ARE YOU - WHOWHO? WHOWHO? The muffled Who sang from the entrance hall. Unfortunately it was not muffled enough to overhear it.

The couple on the sofa jerked. "My mobile." Barbara whispered explaining. Eagerly she pulled Tommy down on her again. "It's Winston. Just ignore it. We're not on call."

They kissed again and The Who turned louder until the annoying ringtone stopped. "He's given up." Barbara murmured into the top of his hair. His nose sniffled softly between her bosom.

"Good for him." Tommy growled and gently bit the underside of her left breast.

"Yeah." Barbara breathed. Her fingers massaged his shoulder blades.

* * *

WHOOOOO ARE YOU - WHOWHO? WHOWHO?

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Nkata!" Tommy exclaimed. He straightened his back so he could watch her face. It was flushed but she held his gaze. She radiated desire and the impatient waiting that the mobile stops again. When it finally did Tommy pressed his neediness back into her groin and rolled his hips on hers. He hoped, and according to her face he thought he knew that she was as aroused as he was.

"Oh, Tommy!" she sighed.

He briefly kissed her and entangling from her arms he got up with the intention to undo his pants. There was a certain little big someone who wanted to be freed.

WHOOOOO ARE YOU - WHOWHO? WHOWHO?

Tommy freezed. When her mobile had started to ring again Barbara got up and left for the hall on wobbly legs. "Don't go away, Sir." she chuckled across her shoulder readjusting her skirt. She was going to bite off Winston's head.

Angry about this unnecessary interruption Tommy plonked down on the still warm cushions and shoved his crumpled trousers from the sofa.

"Winston!" he heard Barbara's voice bark. "I'm not on call! Will you stop trying to-" Her voice broke off.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	6. Weird Conversations

**.**

 **Weird Conversations**

 **.**

* * *

 _"Barbara!"_ she heard Nkata's voice cutting her short through the line. _"Shut up!"_

"Well, _you_ are-"

 _"No._ You _listen to_ me _! Could you_ please! _tell Lynley to close his mobile? As much as I appreciate that you've_ finally _come to your senses, I really don't want to listen to you making... whatever... wherever you are. Just shut it off!"_

"What?!" How could he know what she and Lynley had been doing?

 _"I'm calling from my desk. Someone keeps pressing the "call Nkata's mobile"-button on Lynley's phone. I can only_ hope _it's by accident."_

"Huh?" Slowly it dawned on her. Barbara turned beet red even though Winston could not see her.

Winston groaned in annoyance. _"Just tell him. His mobile. He should turn it off. Or put it somewhere safe and out of earshot."_ Then he laughed. _"And now go on with whatever you're doing but please spare me the details. See you tomorrow. Or the other day."_ He laughed again. _"Good night you two."_

He ended the call without waiting for a reply. Barbara kept on staring at the screen of her mobile still processing what she thought she just had heard. Then she blushed another bit more and turned her phone off walking back into Tommy's lounge.

* * *

"What was it?" He looked up with a loving look telling her he was ready to continue wherever they had stopped.

"Nkata has..." Barbara whispered. Her eyes darted around on the sofa but there was no mobile. "Well, he's asking you to switch off your mobile or at least stop calling him."

"I didn't call-" Tommy started but then he remembered the loud - PLONC - it had made when his trousers had hit the ground. They must have been under their bodies and his mobile was in the pocket. "Oh, blimey!" he whispered shocked. While they had slid across the sofa they also had slid across the touchscreen in a way that had finally dialled their colleague's number. How embarrassing!

Checking the call history Tommy blanched, then reddened and held up the screen for Barbara to see several outgoing calls to their colleague. "Well, at least that's number two who would not have to be informed about this."

"This?"

"Well, us." Smiling Tommy pointed from himself to her and back a couple of times. "This wonderful new development between us."

He typed in an apologising text message to Winston patting on the spot next to him with his other hand. Barbara sat down and he finally turned off the devious communication device. He tossed it onto the coffee table, far away from them, definitely out of accidental reach.

"What did you write?"

" _'Sorry'_ I wrote and _'please keep it to yourself'_. I think we both should be the ones who will spread the word personally." He bent over and pulled her face to his so he could give her another kiss. Somehow she felt reluctant. "What? Have you cooled off? Or... do you have second thoughts?"

"No!" she was quick to answer. "No, actually not really. Well, yes, a bit... cooled off, I mean..." Barbara diverted her eyes to the black flat screen of the TV. Her serious look caused an uncertain feeling in Tommy's stomach. "It's just..."

* * *

Somehow Winston's voice had pulled her back into reality. It had re-opened the previously locked door to her usual fears and objections. But how could she tell Tommy of it? She had to know he was not just playing with her in the spur of the moment. If she wanted to go on working at the Met, however that will be when they were also partnered in private, she needed to be sure that what they were starting here and now would be a serious relationship. Not just a fling. Not just a one night stand. If she wanted to be able to look into any of their colleague's eyes, or his, or into the mirror at herself, she had to know him standing behind her.

"What?" Tommy finally cut in to her thoughts. His voice mirrored his anxiety. With gentle fingers he put an errand strand of Barbara's ruffled hair behind her ear. "Just tell me what bothers you."

"Tommy." she said straightening her back. She gave him a kiss before she went on. "It may sound... presumptuous but... Well... I..." Barbara deeply breathed. "Please tell me that this isn't just for tonight, Tommy. You know, it would leave me devastated if it weren't. Not to mention what others would think of me making out with my boss. We still can stop here and, well, maybe not pretend nothing had happened, but we still could go on with our lives. And surely also with our working partnership. But if this goes on now and later you tell me that it was just an affair- No! Don't say anything."

She raised a hand keeping Tommy from saying something. "Let me say this first before I lose favour with my courage. If you see this as just an affair then it would leave me shattered into pieces. I couldn't go on tomorrow morning pretending nothing had happened. Or what had happened had no further meaning than just... well... sex. I... You know, I love you and I've wanted this, wanted us... I've wanted you to love me for so long I've lost count of the years. I just need to know that this isn't pretence anymore. Not just the welcomed continuation of this weird play at the opening of the museum. Or the spur of the moment, or whatever... I need to know that this is real. If you'd-"

Really, he had heard enough, so Tommy cut her short with a brief but hard kiss. "Stop! Please!" he said, then turned softer. "Please..." His hand caressed her cheek. His eyes had turned warm and loving when she had told him she loved him. He had to make sure she understood that he mirrored her feelings. "Please... I'd never leave you, my love. I never could do that because I love you too. Sure, it had taken me a while to realise it but I seriously do love you. I do not only since tonight's event at the museum. I've already loved you for quite a lot longer time. I only wasn't brave enough to admit it to myself and I was even more cowardish to act. Barbara, this isn't only for tonight. "

* * *

Barbara did not object when he gave her a warm lingering kiss for reassurance. "I love you." he repeated after they broke apart. Their foreheads bumped and he kept on gently nudging her nose with his for a while, exchanging a few more small kisses. His smile then turned cheekily broad. "Plus we're engagend already, remember? We will have to marry one day anyway."

She playfully slapped his chest and inhaled to give a witty remark but Tommy closed Barbara's lips with another long kiss.

"No, Sir." she finally managed to say. "It doesn't work that way."

"But..." He looked seriously unhappy.

"One day, Sir, if you really want to marry me, you will have to propose properly. And then... maybe... if I'd agree... only then we'll _maybe_ marry. But we... should..." Barbara had winked and wickedly smiled but it quickly died when she saw Tommy slipping from the sofa and onto his knees. Her eyes went wide and tears immediately started to dwell. She had not wanted to force him into doing this but before he was able to say something her face turned into a big happy grin. Why not grabbing the complete package?! "You're weird! Please don't do th-" she choked overpowered by emotion.

"Sh!" Tommy hissed. "I have to say something important."

Barbara nodded. The knuckles of her fingers turned white as she squeezed the fingers of the gentle hand that had taken hers up from her lap. "Oh, blimey..." she whispered.

"Barbara Havers, my weird Barbara. Barbs." He paused to give the back of her hand a kiss. "My objecting, morning-grumpy, battlesome-"

"Get to the point, Sir," she cut in. "or I'm starting to cry!"

Tears started to stream down her cheeks anyway.

"My beloved Barbara, will you do me the great honour and marry me?"

"Oh, that's so weird. But yes. Yes, of course, I will, Tommy." she sobbed. "But are _you_ sure? Are you sure I am the right wom-"

He got up from his knees as fast as he could and sat down next to her again excitedly pulling her into his chest. After a desirous kiss that had stopped her irrational objections they both panted but snickered. Without letting her go off his arms he laughed "If I'm allowed to use your very own lovely diction - I am sure as hell, Barbara! I want you to become my weird countess!"

Then he got up from the sofa, still laughing. Barbara took his offered hand and he held her a bit away from his chest after she had stood up. Carefully closing two buttons in the middle he closed her blouse above her naked breasts and rearranged her skirt again. She had to take it off eventually, he thought. He would take care of that soon. But just not here.

"We're a nice weird sight for the gods, aren't we?" Tommy chuckled looking down his naked chest to his tight boxers and bare legs. With one foot he stood on the crumpled trousers on the floor. "Come, let's go upstairs. To my bedroom, where I'm going to undress you properly. Without interruptions. No phones, no mobiles, no neighbours. Just the two of us. Come."

Barbara was happy to oblige. Hopefully there won't be anything weird from now on.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, maybe there will be one more chapter ;-) So far, I hope you've enjoyed it and thank you for the fish!

Tess


	7. Nothing Weird

**A/N:** This is a bit of what some of you had asked for ;-D It's not really M but close to. Enjoy... **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **Nothing Weird**

 **.**

* * *

But somehow everything still felt a bit strange.

"Oh, this is weird, Tommy." Barbara whispered on the first landing of the stairs. She had watched his bare shoulders and his tempting bottom cheeks in nothing but boxers when he had walked in front of her. She was dressed not much more decent with her half opened blouse, no shoes and a skirt that still was slightly askew. Not to mention their completely ruffled hair and the feeling of softly swollen, definitely kissed lips.

He had not let go of her hand and had led the way. Now he stopped and turned. Seeing her expressions constantly changing from unhooded but still surprised desire and a big-eyed anticipation he had to chuckle. Tommy lifted her hand to his lips and whispered. "I love you. Nothing is weird. Well, not _too_ weird at least. What can I do to ease you?"

He pulled her into a warm embrace. She shrugged. "Don't know. It had been easier when... when my brain hadn't been involved."

"You think too much." Tommy whispered into her hair. "Talk to me. What exactly bothers you?"

"For a start, I've never been to your bedroom before."

"Shall I give you a tour? It's quite huge. Not that you get lost there..." It made her snicker into his chest. "Or do you want to explore on your own? I could get us some champagne, you'll learn if you like the hardness of my mattress or the decor of the covers and when you finally understand how the dimmer switch works I'll be there with a pack of candles. What about that?"

"Don't mock me!" Barbara mumbled pouting into his chest.

"No, seriously. I'll get us some champagne and- ...or would you prefer the already opened beer?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. This evening had become so ridiculous with all those bloody interruptions, I can understand that you need a few moments on your own before... mmmh..." Tommy gave her a reassuring kiss that already made her want more before he turned to go downstairs again. "Please just don't have second thoughts, my love."

"And don't forget the candles, Sir."

* * *

Barbara ascended the rest of the stairs and hesitantly entered his bedroom. There was in fact an old-fashioned dimmer switch at the wall, somehow weirdly complicated, so she only managed to switch on the lights at maximum before she took a look around.

The entire room smelled of his scent. It was wonderful and promising. At first Barbara closed her eyes and deeply inhaled. Then she curiously surveyed his private realm. It was indeed a huge room, even bigger than the living room in her flat. The ceiling was high with old moulding ornaments but in the middle of it was a modern lamp strangely hanging there like an alien. On the side opposite to the entrance there were two big windows left and right to a pair of French doors that obviously led to a small balcony. One window was tilted and she could hear the rain pattering onto the leaves of the trees in the garden. The gentle breeze blowing through that window let the floor-length curtain softly waft. The other window was closed. A small art deco dressing table without a mirror stood there. According to the pens and papers and the dark green leather pad Tommy had converted it into a desk.

The complete left side of the room had big sliding doors, some were made of wood, one of brushed metal and one consisted of a huge mirror. Barbara walked closer. She knew it was his wardrobe. While she let her fingertips slide across its surfaces she thought that it surely can't be full of his belongings, there must be empty space even though she could see a row of suits revealed by one of the doors which was half open.

She closed it.

Then Barbara dared to take a look at the bed. Although it was big, about two metres each side, it was quite normal, without antiquated posters or ornamental headboard, and covered with - Barbara had to snort a laugh at the sight of this - extremely colourful covers. From the well-known Swedish furniture shop, she would say. And apart from decidedly simpler decors she also had expected the bed to be neatly made with a coin-bouncing tensely straightened sheet. In fact it only was loosely rearranged after sleeping. Even a bit of his pyjamas peeped from under the pillow.

This small sign of messiness had a soothing effect on Barbara's mind. He was not the perfect Eton boy she thought and either the cleaning woman was not visiting daily or she was not allowed in here. Which Barbara actually would prefer.

She walked on to the French doors and looked outside. On the tiny balcony, lit by a softly glowing light hidden somewhere above the doors, was barely room for two chairs. There was not even a table but on the low but broad marble balustrade stood an empty tumbler which was slowly filling with rain. Very old chestnut trees in the garden blocked the sight to the houses in the other street.

* * *

Suddenly the lights went out and it made Barbara jerk in surprise. The flickering light of a candle approached and she could hear Tommy's bare feet on the soft carpet. Two glass bottles clinked when he pulled the curtain to the side and placed everything on the window sill. Hearing him coming closer Barbara had revelled in the exciting thrill of anticipation. She had not turned yet so he embraced her from behind.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked. Snaking his arms around her waist he propped his chin onto her shoulder.

Their faces were lit by the candle in front of them and the bit of light that came through the windows so Barbara was able to see Tommy's face. Their eyes locked. "Very much so." she whispered and tilted her head.

Tommy gave her a soft kiss. Then he placed his warm lips onto her neck and silently blessed her skin with more featherlight kisses. His hands slid up her arms, then slowly pulled down the sleeves of her blouse. Never stopping his mouth's caresses he took the clothing off her completely and threw it in the direction of the chair in front of the desk. It landed on the floor. None of them cared.

Barbara quietly hummed in pleasure when she leaned back and into his chest. It felt warm and soft but also firm. His hands went from her shoulders across her arms to her waist when he whispered "You feel so good, Barbs!" into her ear. She loudly breathed out. Tommy let his flat hands linger as long as possible on her thighs while he freed her from the unfamiliar piece of clothing that was her skirt.

"Oh..." A soft kiss on the spot behind her ear she never had known to be so sensitive made her moan. Barbara lifted her arms to reach him. Her right hand squeezed his right biceps and her left hand was buried in his hair. Caressing him she grabbed a handful from time to time.

His fingers moved to her front without releasing the skin of her neck from his kisses. Relishing the feeling of goose pimples under the tips of his fingers Tommy tickled her belly until she completely forgot that he was caressing the hardened scars from the gunshot wounds. There was so much to discover on her front and it was not only her belly.

Barbara heard him swallow. Teeth softly bit into the flesh on her shoulder.

"Oh, Tommy!" His caresses felt almost unbearably marvellous. She helped him undress her completely. "Tommy!" she breathed again when she felt him wriggling out of his boxers.

* * *

"Let me make love to you in the rain, Barbara!"

Barbara stiffened. "Out there?"

"Yes." Tommy breathed onto her shoulder and tightened the grip of his left arm around her waist. With his right hand he opened the door to the balcony. They could feel that despite the rain it was not really cold and the wind was almost not palpable here in the shelter of the garden.

"I..." she started.

"May I?" he asked.

His tender kiss on her ear made her knees go weak.

"I don't like audience!" she croaked almost surrendering already.

"Nobody can see us. This is a hidden shelter between those high walls."

Although Barbara believed him she quickly had to glance around anyway after she had given up the last bit of resistance and they stepped over the threshold. Immediately raindrops covered their skin. It was in fact quite warm and pleasurable. The imminent thunderstorm that still had not really broken out yet probably had raised the temperature.

Another step and Barbara reached the balustrade.

"Turn, my love."

With gentle directing nudges he turned Barbara so she faced him. But when she felt his fingers spanning around her waist and trying to lift her Barbara hesitated. A short anxious look across her shoulder revealed the abyss of the garden behind the balustrade.

"Trust me." Tommy whispered onto her throat and she let herself be lifted onto the low stone parapet. They were oblivious to the tumbler being wiped off it. With an unheard thud it impacted on the soft wet grass below them. "You're safe with me, Barbara. I'll hold you! And I want to look into your eyes." he said with an enticing smile.

Her eyes were big, a bit as if she was still surprised about what happened here. Then all her features went soft.

Seeing her like this, without any mask, without any fears or worries, without any barrier between them, and with an enchanted smile on her lips that let her face beam, Tommy understood that Barbara trusted him completely in that moment. He made a silent vow that he would never willingly disappoint her faith.

"Come here, please!" she lowly ordered pulling Tommy closer to her. He obeyed.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

They kept their embrace for a few more moments out in the cooling rain.

"I love you!" Almost overpowered by the emotions coming with these words Barbara managed to murmur against his still heated skin. She felt his nose seeking for the spot behind her ear and she contendedly sighed when he had found it again.

"And I love you!" Tommy whispered. "Now and forever."

He kept holding her in his arms and she even wriggled another bit closer into his embrace. They felt each other relax and eventually started a tender kiss.

"Oh, my." Barbara whispered into his ear when his lips playfully had started to try to sip up every drop of rain on the skin of her neck. "Please don't tell me that every time will be like this."

Tommy looked up again and into an exhaustively satisfied grin. His face was a big smile too. "Why not? I'd try my best."

"I don't know if I'd survive it."

"So bad?" He chuckled.

"Ah, you joker!" Barbara freely laughed out loud. By the look of her face he knew full well that she had enjoyed it very much. He could not even find the right words to describe how much he had enjoyed it himself. Although he was worn out by their joyride he felt the wonderful strength of a young man in his old bones so he managed to scoop her into his arms and carry her inside. Quickly grabbing hold of his neck Barbara squeaked in happy surprise. Their bodies were wet and slippery from the rain so unfortunately he already had to put her back to the ground halfway to his bed. She did not let go of his neck though.

"Ah, I suppose I'm too old for this." he sighed.

"Not at all, Sir!"

With a tenderly furious kiss Tommy then tried to get the cheeky smirk from Barbara's face. He pushed her backwards to the bed with its colourful covers. She had not the slightest of objections.

* * *

Or so he had thought.

"Although..." she started. "Shouldn't we take a hot bath after being soaked by the rain?"

But her rational suggestion was ignored. Barbara already had hit the mattress in the middle of her sentence so Tommy only wrapped them into the covers and laughed.

"We have an entire night to get warm and I'm pretty sure we'll find time for a shower later."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** And now this story is completely complete. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews.

Tess


End file.
